Generally, beer cafés or restaurants provide several PDP monitors so that people sitting in their chairs can view a sporting event broadcasted on one of the several monitors.
This configuration, however, provides a small picture size of 40-50″ and requires a high installation cost to install the several PDP monitors and further the power consumption is high to operate the several PDP monitors.
In other configurations, a large picture is provided on a screen along with several PDP monitors so that multiple sporting events can be viewed simultaneously.
In this case, the large screen and the amount of the monitors that can be used are limited by the size of the sports bar. Generally, when a single large screen in installed only a few additional monitors, which have small viewing areas, can be installed which makes it difficult to view other sporting events.
Further, in cases where several images are viewed on one large screen, there is no control of the audio sent from the respective pictures so that the audio is a mixed audio channel.